


王的故事

by Augenstern_J



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augenstern_J/pseuds/Augenstern_J





	1. Chapter 1

“今天的梅林老师没有备课，我来给大家讲一个王的故事吧……安心，没有要召唤出阿瓦隆，不过若是想要在花海里听也无妨。”  
“从前在某一颗星球上，人们享有长久的青春，但过了一百年就会变成树木，过树木的一百年。这星球上的某处，有一个岛国，这里的王至今活了两千多年，保持着金发碧眼，苍银铠甲的英俊容貌，进行着不变的贤明的统治。”  
“有一天，王在庭院里发现了一颗树，这颗树是特殊的，似乎长久没有体验过作为人的人生。王召集了骑士们，使用赏赐令他们寻找破解这一谜题的方法。某一个骑士在深深的湖水中找到了一艘银白色的巨船，船里有着以古老语言写成的笔记，一幅星空图画，和一块奇怪的玻璃板。于是骑士将这些信物带回去，得到了王的嘉奖，但宫廷里没有人能阅读这些古老的文字。即使是最博学的学者也无法破解玻璃板的操作方式。”  
“王将信物放在起居室中，每日结束了公务，便去探望他的树，直到他的这一个一百年即将结束，也没有放弃过。有一位吟游诗人来拜访他，无意间以奇妙的方式启动了屏幕，那里显示着一个人类的肖像，虽然披着兜帽，也掩饰不住虹色的长发和紫灰色的眼睛。吟游诗人告诉他，这个人不是任何王的臣民，因为他来自茫茫的星空。接着吟游诗人演示魔法，将玻璃板变成了星空图，又将半透明的星空图覆盖在它上面，显示出了某个坐标。王似乎被说服了，请求他为自己翻译笔记。吟游诗人向王请求能够周游世界的快马，王应允了。于是吟游诗人念到：这里有我要找的人。但是我应该走不远。请在我停留之前遇到他，请在我停留之后，使他找到我。又向前翻道：我是这个族裔决定回归故乡的最后一人，我的同族已经停留在过去，若是还能见到他，就把答应他的礼物送到他的手里。这时王似乎理解了屏幕的运作方式，在星海中点点，发现点到坐标所指向的星星时，会弹出自己的肖像。”  
“王从记忆的深河里回忆起，在自己还是树苗的时候，除了父王和母后之外，唯一日复一日年复一年来看望自己的人。那个人带来深粉色的不知名花朵，承诺要送给他一颗星星。王急忙问吟游诗人，有什么方法能够再次见到这个送星星的人。吟游诗人说，我曾被同样的方法所救，因而能在千年时间保持人的形态，但我找不到救我的人了，您若是见到了他，请一定不要离开他。王连忙应和，吟游诗人告诉他，对他朝思暮想的树木说出他的心意，就能见到那个人。可王的时间不多了，他没来得及谢过吟游诗人，便冲到他的树的面前。王的脚开始变成树根，手指长出枝叶，王用逐渐僵硬的喉咙奋力表白着，久别的旅者，星空的来客啊。你按照约定回到我身边，送了我一颗星星。我记得你。这时王的躯干已经完全成为树木，枝桠和他的树缠抱在一起，王用最后的声音说，我喜爱着你。他的树变回了人的形体，这个纯然的人类被枝桠拥抱着，也伸展他的身体抱住久别重逢的王。他不知道王是否看到了他的面容，但他仍然在树叶包围的沙沙声中说，我知道啊。我就在这里。”  
“……后来星空来客和他的王永远幸福的在一起了，再也没有分开。虽然没有后日谈，但毕竟是个有着美丽结局的故事。感谢各位master们的倾听，我们下次的课堂再见。”


	2. Chapter 2

“今天的梅林老师的小课堂来教master们分辨阿尔托莉雅种。”  
“这一只，啊不，这一位，头顶呆毛身穿蓝底银铠的，是骑士王阿尔托莉雅，旁边这位白色裙装伪装成女孩子其实就是女孩子的，是小时候当见习骑士的阿尔托莉雅。蓝色的那位各种意义上都成熟一些。”  
“这只黑色铠甲没有呆毛还将自己姐姐的名字刻到剑上的剑士是阿尔托莉雅Alter，俗称吃过黑泥的阿尔托莉雅，比起前两位来说不太好说话呢……。她的少女形态似乎在从事着圣诞老人的工作，真可爱啊，姿态比莉莉还要幼……啊啊凯西不要突然踹我！很疼的！”  
“咳咳，这两位一看就过于成熟的阿尔托莉雅是持有圣枪•伦格米尼亚德的形态。同样alter也是吃过黑泥的版本，不过这一次是为了克制圣枪的神性。”  
“然后是这两位身材抱歉的……啊痛痛，咳，身材曼妙的身穿泳装的阿尔托莉雅。如前所述，有呆毛的是阿尔托莉雅……嗯嗯阿尔乖，没有的是alter阿尔托莉雅，似乎虽然浸泡了黑泥，少女心却没有改变——呜不要踩我的脚了。”  
“最……最后是这两位，一看就是运动系的暴力少女是宇宙骑士圣剑使阿尔托莉雅，一看就是文学系的懒散眼镜娘是那位圣剑使的一生之敌，总之也是alter的阿尔托莉雅……啊啊不要揪我的头发老师不是投掷物啦——”  
“……呼……总之从星之彼方活着回来了。什么？你说亚瑟王不可能是女孩子？那真是抱歉了，前两天女性的我刚把亚瑟快递到卧室里，老师我现在要去拆包啦～下次见✨”


	3. Chapter 3

梅林的访谈记录

问卷转自互联网

1\. 您的全名

梅林。

2\. 您是否有特殊称呼，如xx魔女xx法师等，为什么会有如此称呼

花之魔术师或者冠位Caster吧。前者没有什么原因，后者是接任了冠位之名。

3\. 您最擅长的魔法是什么

都很擅长。

4\. 您是否有饲养宠物，如果有可否介绍一下

当然是凯西帕鲁格，是第四之兽，持比较之理……虽然这么说，更确切地形容其实是“同居人”吧。

5\. 您喜欢混在人群中还是喜欢隐居

混在人群中隐居。

6\. 接五题描述一下您目前的生活模式

在泳装的赛道上击退各种各样的敌人，或者去打种火，或者服务一下美丽的女性英灵们。通常都是很忙的。

7\. 您是否因为一些缘由和教廷或某一势力关系不好

没有这样的事哦。毕竟我是个低调的魔术师嘛（笑）。

8\. 接7题，如果您因此遭到刺杀您会如何处理

这么一说我也没有应对刺杀的经验。不过如果发生的话，想办法活捉对方然后询问他的目的吧。

9\. 您是否有信仰，您的力量是否和您的信仰挂钩

美丽的女性总能滋润我的内心，给我强大的力量——开玩笑的。宗教意义上的话，还没有。

10\. 您更倾向于用魔法帮助他人还是服务自己？为什么

这两者对我来说，没有什么区别。归根结底我只是一个塔里的观星者，并不想扰乱星星的轨迹。

11\. 您是否有伴侣？Ta是和您一样的存在吗

他是被世界宠爱之人，而我只是一界旅人。这样使我觉得有趣。

12\. 如果不是，您是否能忍受你们因为年龄的差距而阴阳相隔？

我们本来就是不同世界的人——字面意义的。迦勒底真是个奇妙的地方，就算是这样也能结缘。但是尴尬期还是有的。

13\. 您认为身为一个魔女/巫师是否应该有某种底线？

这是每个人自己的事情。对我来说就是“请不要打扰我的人类连续剧”吧。

14\. 您是魔法书派还是法杖派亦或有别的喜欢的武器？

当然是用剑，因为念咒语的时候容易咬到舌头，不如用剑砍来的方便。

15\. 您是否想要永远的生命和力量？如果是您愿意为此付出什么

这个……我已经有了，也没为此付出过什么。

16\. 魔法对您来说是什么样的存在

是……好吧，我没想过这个问题。我没有兴趣探索根源，也懒得为它著书立说，它只是一种存在。

17\. 您认为自己是正派的还是黑恶势力

是秩序善。

18\. 如果您所处的阵营有领导者，您是否愿意服从他

不管作为阿尔托还是作为吉尔伽美什王的臣属我都适应得不错。

19\. 您对您的同族持什么样的态度

如果我有同族的话，大概是抱着兴趣接近他们吧。

20\. 接19，非你族类的时候呢

所以说应该怎么定义同族呢……我是人类和梦魔的混血，那两边都是我的族类，还是都不是呢？

总之无论如何，我都会饶有兴趣的观望着吧。

不过我也有想要介入的时候，或者想要介入的人就是了。

21\. 您是否愿意将自己的知识教授他人

阿尔托的剑术就是我教的嘛。亚瑟的剑术是另一个我教的。

22\. 做一个魔女/巫师感觉如何

挺好的。总体来讲。自我剧透对我而言是乐趣的一部分。

23\. 您是否因为自己的力量而感觉自己是个怪物？

没有啊，为何要有这种感觉？（笑）

24\. 如果同族邀您参加族内集会您是否乐意前往？

会的。就算是在迦勒底里，Caster和卡美洛的聚会我也不会缺席。

25\. 最后有什么想说的吗

目前没有了。


End file.
